


All The Pretty Sounds I Make

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [60]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Choking, First Time, M/M, Multi, Name Calling, Public Sex, Staying Quiet, aura stuff, brat taming, dangerous sex, getting caught, implied sexting, lack of preparation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “Could you write the first time Dark and Anti have sex? I don’t remember reading about that and I’m very curious how it all went down”- theawkwardladyjay





	All The Pretty Sounds I Make

Anti was on his phone during a mission, and it was pissing Dark off to no end. They were in the facility, Dark had been planning this for months but needed a comprehensive, constant update of patrols - that’s where Anti came in.

At first, Dark had assumed he was just getting the info he needed from his phone but at one point he laughed under his breath and texted back.

Someone was rounding a corner, someone they did not want to encounter, and Dark grabbed Anti by the arm, pulling them into a conveniently placed broom closet.

The whole place had a reasonably office-y feel to it, but it had intense on the ground security that Dark hadn’t been able to track without the appropriate equipment. So, in this case, Anti was helpful. And only their second mission together, he was getting on Darks nerves a little.

Just a little, though. He was still... endearing, somehow. When he wasn’t about to get them both caught.

Anti almost yelped as he was pulled into the broom closet and Dark placed a hand over Antis mouth, shutting him up as someone walked by. Luckily, they didn’t notice the commotion.

When Dark could sense the area was at least a little clear, he scolded Anti in a fierce whisper.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing? I thought you were getting info on your phone, not...”

Dark ripped the phone from Antis hand to find that it was all cheeky banter and dick pics. From Wilford.

For Christ sake.

“Are you seriously getting distracted by Wilford? Of all people!”

Anti yanked his phone back.

“Yes! He’s fuckin’ me into the mattress when we’re done here. I’m a little antsy, alright?”

Dark rolled his eyes so hard he was worried he’d strained them somehow. He paused and thought.

“Look, I’ll fuck you myself if you just focus on the mission. Alright?”

Anti seemed to pause at that, and Dark could have sworn that a glint flashed in his eye.

“Fuck me now.”

“...what? We can’t -“

“Fuck me right here, right now. Or is the great Darkiplier too good for a quickie in the enemy’s broom closet?”

Dark almost rolled his eyes again but was caught when Anti just... kissed him. And it was as simple as that. Feeling those buzzing lips against Darks own was all it took and he was hooked.

Dark took no time lifting Anti up by the waist and pinning him to the wall, deepening the kiss while fiddling around with both of their respective zippers. Dark could feel Anti smiling against his mouth, which was goddamn annoying, because it was a challenge just like everything else Anti did.

But Dark was not to be outdone.

Anti almost wanted to ask how Dark summoned things like bottles of lube but he didn’t really have time to think about his words before Dark was stroking his cock to full hardness with some excess lube, apparently. 

Anti felt noises coming out of his mouth for all of two seconds before Dark shifted slightly, making sure Anti was pinned properly to the wall before placing a firm hand over Antis mouth, just like before, just with a different context this time. How Dark managed to keep Anti in place against the wall without using his hands was a mystery to Anti, but it was like some sort of unseen force was keeping him balanced. Anti wrapped his legs around Darks waist anyway, just to be safe.

There was something secure about it, about the way Dark looked him over, about the way Dark held him up when he by all rights shouldn’t have been able to like this. Even When Dark was quite violently ripping at Antis jeans, taking his underwear with it, and grabbing at an ass cheek, realising he definitely needed two hands.

He stopped and looked Anti dead in the eye.

“If you make any noise, I stop. Is that understood?”

Anti flashed him a weak grin, losing his own cool gradually.

“What, ye don’t wanna hear all the pretty sounds I make, Darky?”

Dark almost growled and pressed himself even closer to Anti, crushing him against the wall and talking right up next to his ear.

“Of course I’d like to hear you. I’d just rather we didn’t compromise the mission to do it. So be quiet. I’ll hear you just fine next time.”

Anti didn’t get a chance to respond - because, next time?! - before Dark was pushing two fingers into him rather rough and oh God, that was more fulfilling than it had any real right to be. Anti could almost feel Darks aura as a replacement for his heart beat as Dark scissored him open, certainly not taking much time to do so. The stretch and burn of the thorough fingering was alleviated just a little bit by Dark kissing and sucking at Antis neck.

Anti has to bite down on his own lip to keep too many louder noises coming out, and in all honesty he hadn’t really expected Dark to actually say yes to his idea. Maybe Dark was more into him than Anti had originally anticipated.

This became more and more obvious as Dark sped up and his fingering became rough and disjointed, Dark clearly getting a little impatient. Anti almost winced as Dark pulled his fingers out but shuddered as he almost immediately felt Dark shifting and, quite suddenly, felt the head of Darks cock pushing at and teasing his entrance.

Dark was nuzzling at Antis neck, breathing heavily and just as Anti went to let out a needy whine, Dark bits down hard into Antis shoulder, pushing into him at the same time, making Anti immediately clench around him. The way Anti squeezed and bore down onto Dark made Dark just about seize up, and he shuddered as he pushed all the way in.

Anti almost, ALMOST let a high whine escape before catching himself. Dark pulled out and pushed back in a few times, agonisingly slowly, before Anti adjusted his own angle and quite suddenly, Dark was brushing right against his prostate.

Anti almost melted in Darks firm grip, and Anti noticed that Dark wasn’t really... gripping him. Anti was more levitating with pressure, and it was difficult to explain, but it seemed that Dark just wanted to focus on wrapping a hand around Antis cock and grabbing at his hips or his ass or his neck, just about anything he could get his hands on.

Dark jerked Anti off painfully slow while fucking into him, deep and rough, stretching him out, and Anti was having a far more difficult time keeping quiet, letting little whimpers escape him every now and then. At one point, Dark thrust in just the right way and it was perfect, immediately pushing Anti to the edge and a sound came out that was louder than he had anticipated. Dark stopped his movements, grabbing Anti by the jaw rough.

In the back of Antis mind, he knew Dark could probably just crush his jaw right then and there. That power made it all the more exhilarating. Dark, however, did not break it, instead he leaned in and growled into Antis ear.

“This was your idea. You’re so much of a slut that you get distracted by some dick pics, this is what you get. If you can’t shut up, I’ll use you how I like and you can go for the rest of the mission without cumming. Is that what you want, brat?”

It was, by all accounts, a bold move for Dark to be talking to Anti in such a manner. Dark didn’t really know if Anti wanted to be spoken to like that, if he wanted to be called a brat or a slut or anything of the sort, and Anti wasn’t sure if he was on board with it as it was happening. But his dick twitched of its own accord and Anti squeezed around Darks cock, wanting to be filled up more. Dark almost laughed, low and deep and sinister, so that it was more than loud enough for Anti but too quiet for anyone else to pick up.

“Oh, would you even prefer that? That I just use you up like some toy, bend you over when it suits me, pawn you off to Wilford when I’m done with you?”

Dark began stroking Antis cock again, and Anti wasn’t entirely see how serious Dark was being but it so didn’t matter, it didn’t matter one bit because Dark was moving inside of him again, thrusting up deeper into him. Dark was, in all fairness, panting, and getting lost in the tight, hot sensation of Antis ass. 

Anti felt himself getting all too close as Dark started to care a little less about the kinds of sounds they were both making. Pornographic sounds, Dark groaning in a split, two-toned kind of way, and Anti sobbing as Dark pumped his dick relentlessly while using Anti as some sort of floating hole that existed for his pleasure only.

And then the door to the broom closet opened.

At first, the man was rather shocked at the sight, and almost went to back right out again, by Darks aura caught him and pulled him into the tiny room.

Anti wanted to stop, just for a moment, because this was weird, but suddenly Dark had a hand around the poor saps neck and was squeezing it to the point where it cracked violently.

And then there was blood. And Darks grip on Anti was about as fierce as the grip on the mans neck had been and blood was spurting from the gashing and picture mark being created from the inside out of the mans neck, and it shouldn’t have been hot to watch Dark literally murder a man while fucking into Anti, not pausing or losing his rhythm at all. If anything, it spurred him on and between the blood that had gotten on his dick being used as extra lubrication, and the sounds Dark was making as he was clearly getting close, and the choked, pained groans of the dying man in the room with them, Anti was cumming.

He didn’t really have much of a choice in the matter, and Darks face was splattered with blood as Anti watched intently as Dark pounded relentlessly, his jaw dropping as he lost it and was unloading completely into Anti. There were noises, lots of them, and Dark was mumbling something along the lines of “you’ll belong to us”. Anti could only assume the collective “us” was Dark and Wilford, but that may have just been his post orgasm brain.

Dark didn’t let go of Anti. He didn’t even pull out. He merely attempted to catch his breath, then cleaning his blood and cum covered hand by offering it to Anti. Anti used his strange, long tongue to lap it up without even thinking, and, wow, that was a lot of different... flavours in one.

But it was fine.

“I think we should perhaps come back another day. I’d like to admire you a little more like this.”

Anti almost blushed. Damn it. Wilford was probably blowing up his phone too. Anti figures he could at least wait until Dark wasn’t still literally inside him to tell Wilford the good news about... Well, fucking Dark and all that.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
